


What The Moon Gave Me

by soulseeker97



Series: You, Me, the Sun and Moon. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulseeker97/pseuds/soulseeker97
Summary: In which Mark gains his powers.This takes place in conjunction with The Sun Never Sets. So I’d appreciate if you read that too.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: You, Me, the Sun and Moon. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509992
Kudos: 12





	What The Moon Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m sorry it took so long to get this out, despite the fact that it was already written. I just needed to sort a few things out. So yeah, here it is.
> 
> This is the last part of this little series.  
> Enjoy!

The dark doesn’t intend to hurt you  
Only the creatures who plot during  
The cold, cruel light of day.

🌙

Lee Minhyung. Mark Lee. Call him whatever you want.  
To the human eye, this boy appeared normal, your average kpop idol. To the trained eye, however, this boy radiated an energy so pure and dazzling, many would think he's an angel.

His members.... however have a difference of opinion on this matter.  
Wild Hart's leader, Taeyong, would call him a brat or stubborn.  
Johnny and Lucas would interject and say that Mark is the closest person they have to a brother.  
Yuta would smirk and call him a lion. Saying how stubborn and lazy he is around the dorms but also how he seems to growl out every rap verse.  
Hendery and Xiaojun would shrug and just say that he's a sore loser at Mario Kart.

So yeah, overall Mark Lee is your typical kpop boy idol. Except for the fact that he converses with the Moon. Whenever he can see the moon, he'll sit by his window and talk to the moon.  
He'd tell her about his day, about how tiring practice was because "I kept messing up this turn." Or how "We got a day off tomorrow! How exciting!" And he'd explain what he plans on doing. "I'm sure you're aware of....."

Then one night on a full moon something peculiar happens.  
"So uhm this may not even be a surprise to you but I kinda like someone." He pauses, looking up at the grey circle in the sky, so close yet so far. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he continues: "His name is Lee Donghyuck. You probably know him. The boy who radiates the sun. I like him." He nods and bites bottom lip.

When he opens his mouth to speak he hears a clear female voice singing. It's almost like a lullaby. Mark opens his window and peers down into the dark alleyway but he sees nothing. He looks left, out onto the street, nothing.  
He looks back up at the moon. The singing hadn't stopped and he then realises; "Y-you you're the the one singing." He only ever stutters when he's nervous or excited. Right now he's not even sure.

The singing stops. Then a quiet, almost hesitate yes fills his head. It was quite yet strong enough to make his thoughts stand still.

He swallows slowly. "Do you have a name?"  
Again the answer is quiet but more assured.  
"I have many names but most call me Moon. You, Mark, can call me Aisllin."  
"Aisllin." The name rolled of his tounge perfectly. 

And so for the rest of the night the two spoke. Mark told Aisllin more about Donghyuck. About how he always seems to be glowing, how he lights up the stage and so on.

☽✧ ✦ ✧☾

"Mark, you're improving." Their choreographer called out.  
Mark, who was hunched over hands on his knees panting, gave a quick thumbs up.  
He then slumps against someone, he's too tired to look at who.

"Okay boys, that is it for today. Good luck on your promotions for Blue High."  
A string of mumbled 'thank yous' went round.

☽✧ ✦ ✧☾

The next day Blue High came out and was met with a lot of enthusiasm. Then came promotions around and that's where things went up at an alarming rate. 

They were winning in every show they went on. It felt unreal, impossible even. Mark, despite still being hungover on winning, still made time to talk to the moon. 

One night after their fourth win, the moon told him a secret.  
“You've heard of the vigilante Haechan, haven't you?”  
"Of course. Who hasn't?"  
“Good. He needs your help.” Aisllin spoke plainly.  
"I'm sorry wh-what? The great Haechan needs my help. That's insane!"  
“It really isn't Mark. You will help because I know something you don't.”  
"Even if I were to help, how? I don't have the clothes. I'm not even sure I know how fly. And what if-"  
“Mark, please. I will guide you. I am as much your protector as the sun is Haechan's.”

And just like that Mark finds himself knocking the young vigilante out of the way, taking the hit, absorbing it and throwing it back grey.  
The villain flees.

"Who are you?" Haechan squinted at him.  
"Oh sorry yes." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head before reaching out his hand.  
'Way to go on first impressions Mark.'

"I'm Mark. I don't have a cool name like y-"  
Haechan raised an eyebrow, "You know who I am?"  
"Yes!" The word came out with too much enthusiasm. "Ah... Well I mean how can anyone not? The world knows your name but not who you are."  
“Be careful Mark. He's hesitant.” 

Haechan sniffs. "So who put you up to this?"  
"Would it surprise you if I said no one? That I want to work with you and that maybe I want to get to know you?"

"Yes. Yes it would. I work alone. Having someone else's life on the line is too much. Having to worry about another life is a big responsibility." Haechan turned, ready to leave.

"Wait! Please? I get that but maybe you don't have to worry about me. Korea is a big place and you're just one. Imagine if you had me with you, hmm? How much quicker the bad guys would run away?"  
"They won't run." Haechan says, sighing. "They'd rise up to the challenge."

"All the more reason for me being with you." Mark holds out his hand. "So what do you say? Partners?"  
Haechan grunts and rolls his eyes. When Haechan takes his hand, Mark brings it to his lips and presses a kiss to the back.  
"Thank you. You won't regret it." He jumps into the air and takes off back to his dorms.

Mark crawled in through his window, his clothes dissolved around him leaving him in his sleeping clothes. He settled into his bed and pulled the blanket up.

"Was that-"  
“Yes.”  
"You knew-"  
“Of course.”  
"And you didn't say because...."  
“Because you weren't ready.”  
"Oh. Sure. That makes perfect sense."  
Aisllin chuckles.  
“Go to sleep Mark.”

☽✧ ✦ ✧☾

The next morning he wakes to loud noises coming from Lucas? Hendery? Johnny...?  
Either way he ignores them. The only reason they'd be so loud at, he lifts his head to look at his clock, 9 in the morning is because they've got the day off.  
With that in mind he snuggles back in and falls off to sleep.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome. ☺️


End file.
